federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2387
This page chronicles posts # and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2387. *CP - March, 2387 *CP - May, 2387 Earth Plots Second Week Together on Earth, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and HEIDI THAY have a talk about them and their future. Heidi wants them to leave their spouses for each other but Chris has some serious issues with it, unable to leave his sick wife – even to his detriment and his relationship with Heidi. Fourth Week On a moon orbiting Saturn, CADENCE MADDIX is visiting with TAHMOH ALMIN who has been in solitary confinement for fighting. Wishing to have him closer, she urges him to switch to a place closer to Bajor – something he agrees to do. Bajor Plots First Week Back from his trip to Betazed, CARILL SAVOI comes back with special gifts for all the kids. KATAL UNA is more than happy as is BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA with a game; MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA with cooking lessons; UNA-KORAN JATAR with mad libs; N’LANI UNA with sports things; LAUREN UNA with a tea set and LUKE UNA with a complicated rubic’s cube. BENJAMIN gets back from his time with his mom and is shocked when MARCUS shows him that their treehouse is completed and ready to play in. With some ideas about community improvements CHES’SARRO SASHA seeks out YINTAR IOAN and proposes the idea of having a new medical facility built. The Pontiff agrees and asks the doctor to make up some plans and start getting donations. IJAMA VARIS is out canvassing when she goes to MARCUS WOLFE’s home and asks him for donations. While he offers to think about it, he does ask her some rather personal religious questions. EBEN DORR goes to Asgard to make an official visit as the New Emissary. He talks to YINTAR about helping with medical scanner donations, as well as catches up with NERYS DORR who explains she misses her family. Concerned about Ikyra, TARYN REMARA seeks out YINTAR and talks to him about what he should do if he is serious about courting the girl. He agrees to have a chaperones visit but isn’t too interested in anything serious. Second Week Finally building their treehouse, BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find themselves sleeping over night in it and gossiping about things, their lives and boys. ILIAS AL-KHALID is back on the planet for university in the fall and volunteering. He gets lost and runs into KARYN before she brings him to a waterfall. They talk, Karyn getting a super crush on the El Aurian. KARYN seeks out KATAL UNA and talks to her about boys, not sure what to do about her new crush. She asks if her mom can help her have a dinner with him and Katal conspires. KATAL goes to MARCUS asking him for another babysitting favour in hopes of getting him out of the house. KARYN and ILIAS go out to the caves around the area and explore them together, Karyn getting more and more into the older boy. There s tension but for the moment Ilias only sees her as a friend. She asks him to dinner later and he makes plans to go. Out on his date with VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL), YINTAR IOAN is finding it hard to relate to the young girl when Ikyra doesn’t even seem to know her own interests. Having a blow up, TARYN REMARA is there to calm him down and suggest alternatives – such as being her mentor. YINTAR seeks out OVI MERU and talks to her about some of his issues with Ikyra. She offers to talk to her and is more flattered when he explains he has plans on wedding them both in due time. MERU seeks out IKYRA (SITA) to have a conversation with her about Yintar and just holding back to give him the chance to come to her. Third Week Preparing the secret dinner, KATAL UNA helps KARYN DAX-WOLFE with her dress and looks before ILIAS AL-KHALID arrives to the house. They talk about this and that, Ilias giving Karyn some wrong impressions before MARCUS WOLFE with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and the other Una clan walk in. Marcus is furious that there is an older boy there and that Katal was helping conspire. After talking things over with MARCUS, KATAL seeks out KARYN and explains the situation. The girls have a bonding moment and Karyn feels better about the botched dinner. KARYN and BENJAMIN get into a fight in the bathroom with water and throwing goo on the other. MARCUS gets involves and grounds them before the kids go to bed. MARCUS has some time to cool down and speaks with ILIAS about his relationship with Karyn, stressing he has to tell her it is platonic. Fourth Week Seeking out KARYN DAX-WOLFE, ILIAS AL-KHALID breaks the news to her that he is only into her platonically. She is heartbroken and sends him away, never wanting to see him again. Seeing that his sister is so sad, BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA hugs her when she is crying in bed and helps KARYN see that not all guys are assholes. #04 April, 2387 #04 April, 2387 #04 April, 2387